metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalash (AK-74M)
The Kalash, also known as the AK-74M or formally the Kalashnikov assault rifle model 1974 modernized, was the service rifle of the Russian Federation army before the nuclear war that drove humanity underground. Overview As a pre-war weapon, it shows superior craftsmanship and manufacturing, and is highly prized for its ability to keep working in even the worst climatic conditions - a reputation that it has carried through the Great War. Considered by many to be among the finest weapons available underground, the AK-74M's rugged reliability makes it a highly-prized weapon by many of the metro inhabitants. Since it is a primary weapon, it can use both dirty and military-grade 5.45x39 mm cartridges. The very first Kalash available to the player in Metro 2033 is provided by Bourbon. He offers his rifle as a reward for escorting him from Riga to Dry Station. It can be found behind the player at the start of the respective level. After that, AK-74M's can be reliably found on most levels up until Tower. The Kalash makes a return in Metro: Last Light, but appears to have undergone some modifications, including a heat shield and can now accept under-barrel attachments. For those who bought the Last Light limited edition, it can be the perfect median between the accurate RPK-74 and the high fire-rate AKS-74U. Tactics and Use 'Metro 2033' 350px AK-74M variants in Metro 2033 The Kalash has the second lowest fire rate of the group and moderate accuracy. This weapon lacks a silenced version, which makes it useless for stealth. A slow rate of fire and high damage make it perfect for conserving ammunition, which makes it an optimal choice for levels such as Frontline. As with all primary weapons, the Kalash loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. To conserve the ammo, firing bursts is recommended, except in close quarters. If you are good with dirty ammo, you can keep the Kalash as your main weapon until the better version, Kalash 2012, becomes available for purchase. This works both ways though and human opponents armed with AK-74M's grow progressively more and more dangerous as the difficulty setting goes up. Due to that most firefights should be approached with "''who shoots first - wins" mentality. 'Metro: Last Light' AK-74M variants in Metro: Last Light In the sequel the AK-74M has become one of the most, if not the most, versatile weapons in the player's arsenal thanks to the new attachment system. This time around it can accept a silencer which makes it invaluable for stealth. It can also accept Reflex, IRNV and 2x optical sights, making it useful for both close and long range combat, as well as additional attachments, including an extended 45 round RPK-styled magazine, and laser designator. As with all primary weapons, the AK-74 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. This weapon is common and used by all three major factions in the game and used by some major characters. You can also buy them at almost all shops in game. The AK-74M is very balanced weapon, with the attachments, this weapon can handle almost any gunfight in game, its one major weakness is the AK-74M performs poorly at long range combat even with optics. Attachments *Silencer *Reflex sight *2x Optical sight *Infra-red sight *Laser sight *Extended magazine Variants and Obtaining Metro 2033 Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The name "Kalash" is derived from its creator Mikhail Kalashnikov's surname. In some Slavic countries, it is more common to use the slang term "Kalash" (Russian: Калаш, or Polish: Kałach) than "AK-47" when referring to the famous rifle series. Novel *In the novel the firearms are never referred to by their exact name. Artyom and the VDNKh convoy guards carry bulky military 7.62 calibre "machine guns" with wooden butts, (AK-47s or, more likely, AKMs) and weapons carried by Bourbon and Hansa guards are heavily implied to be AKS-74Us. ("It was also a Kalashnikov but it was cut-off like the ones held by the Hansa border guards, with a hinged butt and a short socket instead.") Video Games *If left idle, Artyom will run his finger along the exposed cartridges in the magazine. (This will allow a player to tell how much ammo left before reloading since HUD been removed on ranger difficulties). *In Metro 2033, the Kalash has a woodland camo on the top parts while the Kalash in Last Light has a matte finish. *In Metro: Last Light, Kalash is used by many Rangers in the War of D6, rather than VSV or Kalash 2012. **Additionally, the AK-74 was planned to accept under barrel attachments, like GP-30 grenade launcher. The idea, however, was scrapped and never made it to the retail version. Instead, the grenade launcher became the stand-alone DLC weapon, the Medved. * There are many AKs that appear to be from earlier builds of the game scattered on certain levels. They have a brown finish and the majority have their stocks broken or sawed off. They are unusable by the player and merely serve as decoration. * The weapon in game seems to be a mix between a standard AK-74 and an AK-74M, having an AK-74M pistol grip (plastic) and a standard AK-74 front grip (wooden). * The way the magazine exposes the cartridges could potentially cause malfunctions and misfeeds, however this modification was used extensively by the Soviet troops during the USSR/Afghanistan war in the 80s, and mostly used by Russians today.http://artofwar.ru/m/maa/text_0400.shtml The durability of the AK line, combined with the generally cold and dry atmosphere of the metro, means this may not be as big of an issue. ** However, there could be glass or clear plastic covering the openings to prevent dirt or water getting in the magazine. * In Metro 2033, the scope it uses appears to be a PK-AV Scope, the same type used by most other scoped weapon in game. * While the laser sight is barely visible in third person view, it is in fact attached on the gun barrel. * Miller and Khan carry unique unobtainable AKs that have bayonets and laser sights attached. * Bourbon is the only person in the metro to call it an AK whereas everyone else refers to it as "Kalash". Gallery Kałach z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game AK-74M, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. New_Metro8.jpg|Last Light Teaser shown with heat shield and single shot pistol under the barrel New_Metro7.jpg|Last Light Teaser AK-74_Last_Light.jpg|E3 2011 demo AK-74_Last_Light_Reloading.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0003.jpg|The Kalash seen in the Alpha version of the level "Outpost" Bildota.jpg|AK-74M with an old version of the scope from the Metro 2033 beta Metro2033 2013-01-14 19-31-46-83.png|Default Kalash at Cursed Station. Metro2033 2013-01-14 20-40-46-08.png|First person view of the weapon. Metro2034KalashModified.JPG|This Kalash is modified with a IR scope, Suppressor and Laser sight Kalash with scope.jpg|The Kalash with 2x optical sight Kalash with supressor with reflex sight.jpg|Kalash with suppressor and reflex sight Metro2033_2014-05-01_18-58-52-07.png|Both varients of AK-74M in Metro 2033. Metro2033_2014-05-01_18-38-52-40.png|Kalash owned by Khan in Metro 2033, notice the bayonet attachment. Metro2033_2014-05-01_18-38-18-10.jpg|Unused Kalash in Metro 2033. Reference Category:Weapons Category:Metro 2033 Video Game Category:Metro Last Light Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC